


REVENGE

by nohhan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jumin's Route, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohhan/pseuds/nohhan
Summary: You found that your husband is cheating in his business trip, but you are too love him to mad at him; hurting him does mean hurt yourself. So you decided a-too-sweet-tooth-revenge would be perfect.Oh, Seven is always be your hero, by the way.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

You watched flatly as the screen showed up your husband and a woman in _his_ aboard office. Hmp, and he say he'd be busy on his new international scale project.

You've been watched them through CCTV that Saeyoung applies secretly in _just for you_ for hours today. To think you'll checked on your husband while this feeling missed him was going to killed you. What a surprise. Your feeling for missed him switch to an absurd feeling.

Watching them that move closer and closer you finally reach your end.

You smirked.

After hit several button on your phone that sounded _beep beep_ immediately, you placed it on your on ear, and hummed a cherries tone but still give the monitor death glare.

"Saeyoung, lets playing a fun game!"

Oh yeah, you know well where that will be ended.

Looked up at mirror in yours _and_ your husband bedroom, you can see a devilish grimmace staring back at you.

.

.

.

**Mystic Messenger belongs to Cheritz.**

**I just borrowed their character for a bit, and didn't gained something precious.**

**Warning: Fluffy Jumin isn't good for your heart's health i warned you, Typo(s), an unrequited seven, a bit explicit, a bit headcanon, and somethings i didn't aware**

**The route i took was from Seven's route, but Jumin is the real who has your heart.**

**Take your seat and accio your tea; please enjoy while you reading this :)**

.

.

.

There's many rules in his penthouse, the reason why he's strict about rulings. To keep the peace on. The peace in his house and his sanity.

But you are not give even a piece of shit for that anymore.

You pulled out a soft pink one piece dress which the edge stopped at your thigh and reveal your curves, make them softier, you placed a beach hat on your head. And, perfect. Now, no one will notice your true age nor your identity.

Out of bedroom, you faced a long lonely hallway and give securities's CCTV a wide sweet smile and a wink. Because you know Saeyoung has made your way to out but the data will recorded, so when securities staff and bodyguards realize you are gone, it'll already too late.

You spying on your own home when walked out. Finally reach the gate after almost fifty-five minutes. Oh yeah, you loved your secret ways that accidentally founded when you give yourself a lonely tour.

People are gazing at you when you take a walk to the nearby beach.

Nah, they didn't recognize you as a wife of certain famous CEO, you assured yourself.

You enjoying the feeling when the sun's warm touch your skin and your deepest soul.

Since when you freeing yourself to free? You cringing.

Glance to the watch you wear, you hid your evil-smile.

It's the time.

Then your phone buzes, make your smile wider.

You picked the video call up.

A handsome-face man that known as your husband appeared soon.

You fastly switch to the sweet one. "Hi babe, how's work going? i hope you already had lunch, I'd like you made one for you, though."

Jumin smiling so small. "Yeah, i have my efficiency lunch already—"

"Hnggh~" You stretch up, and make sure you bounced your boobs. _Eat that shit, husband._ You give him an innocence look. "Today weather is beautiful here. Guess where i am? If you answered beach, then ding-dong! You're right!"

You take your phone to take surroundings' view. "I love the blue skies today! They are so blue. I feel like i can drown anytime."

Despite your husband's sudden tense, you still babbling anything that comes to your mind. His silence threat borring your head even he's just appeared on the 4"7 inch screen.

"Were you go there yourself?" His voice low, heavy, and full of promising threats. Thick with something burning inside.

"Mm?" You still act innocent, tilted your head. _To think he can fooling me around with his possessiveness_. _Im wondering is he's faked me from the very start?_ Your heart's beat are racing, and you can feel your throat tightening. Breathe. Inhale, exhale.

Remember the reason why you stepped this far.

"Why? it's doesn't like im one of your diamond, right? Because even if im missing, you can still find another that more shining and more blinding than commoner like m—"

"Hi, gurl. Are you 'lone?"

You stopped, and so your breath. Dammit, you cursed. You has talked too much. too freeing let your emotion out. Mayday! Mayday!

A completely stranger male with slant-eyes that spoked to you has become your too-noon-hero. If his unpredict appearance is late even for a bit, your schedules will done with nothing as the results.

His thin eyes looking down and up at you. "Wanna hang with me? Im alone and lonely."

You noted he's pretty good looking even when his eyes're just a wide line just likes common korean.

From tip of your eyes, you can barely see Jumin Han's brow twitched.

"Im alone too." Your husband's frown deeper, let out a deep growl. "But as you can see, im busy talking to my—"

"Im sorry for saying this, but ah, teenagers these day." The slant-eyes shook his head dramatically. "I bet you'd choose the real life after few hours with me rather than that cyberspace relationships."

Okay, now you are ill with his too humble responds.

Your forehead's makes waves while giving him an annoyed look. "Listen to me, dude—"

"Sorry beautiful-but-lonely-lady, im force you to having fun today!" His hand grabbed your wrist, and just so that you accidentally hung your phone up.

 _Ouch_ , you cringed. That's the first time we hung up without saying good byes.

After several step, you huffed. "Thanks for almost make me suffer from heart attack, Saeyoung. If i didnt see your antics glass peeing from your pocket, i'd never know that was you." Then you giving the man before you a thight hug. "I love your act!"

"Oh you cant! Zenny will jealous!" Saeyoung laughed.

You laughed back, pulled his black wig that covered hir red tomato hair before tidying up the soft curl. "That much better."

"Yeah, it since awhile i did make over to become someone else. This masking tape just starting hurt me."

You grinning at him. "But i think The Slant Saeyoung is not bad."

Seven laughing, his cheeks hold a slight pinkish.

With this, you are already broke several Jumin's rules that usualy you take too care: really far to break.

The fact that you're went without bodyguards, and leave alone the gps transmitter on bed driving him to his edge of line, is your goal. To think about the effect of messed around with his calling routin give you goosebump, though.

Moreover this is the first time he's watched his wife was touched by a stranger male since their wedd.

_Take that, my love._

Birds koaked above your head, cheer for you.

* * *

As long as you are this free. You should carefull to spending the time. So you choose to helping Saeyoung take care his brother in his secret villa on hill; one of your schedules today.

Far from your having fun you've mentioned before.

But if you enjoyed helping someone more than watch movies or arcading; you do believe, it'd be more than having fun, more than you could escape from reality even for awhile to pleased yourself, because you can help someone in a certain short time that usualy other people spend meaningless.

You shut your phone down before jumped out from Saeyoung's red baby that crying _vroom vroom._

In front of you, is standing a huge white building with trees and flowers surrounded it. Despite it's size, you can sensing the friendly-sense came from the building. You smiled. "It's brilliant. To freeing yourself from insecurity."

Saeyoung bit his inner cheek. "I just think a house with high technology would remind him from those memories." He let out a long exhales. "Though researches proves that some kind like this building is helping someone relax and stressless."

You hold his hand. "Ya, the researches is doesn't wrong."

 _His place is not lonely-place like yours. Because your_ home _is so far from you, busy playing with another woman._

You shook your head. Erased the thought. People says that; to heal someone, you must heal yourself first.

Then, you two entered Saeyoung house. You noticed the rooms just like many normal people has. Except the mirror shelf that hold many action figure and many type of cars toy.

Oh you like the huge aquarium that filled with piranha and has super-realistic background. So Amazon-ish. "I'd recommends you to collect game like monopoly."

While you both walking to Saeran's room, you barely can see Saeyoung's glasses shining. "I'll thinking about it."

Then you two arrived. Saeyoung knocked to be answered with silence. "Oh, it's good progres. Usually he'd answer with growl or yell."

You laughed. "Im sure that because you often tricked him." You inhales before say, "Hello there. Guess who's your brother brought?" You said cherfully. Being influenced by sorrow wont lead you to anywhere.

You can hear a thud and the door opened.

Saeran's face appeared. His mouth opened and closed just like Koi. Then when he can manage, he fell silent. Seemd hesistated for a bit. "I think i hear a wrong voice, or i think Saeyoung just tricked me like usual."

You set a soft smile. "Mine is still better than his imitation voice, no?" Saeran nods, entered and let you come in as well. You sit in a chair before his bed.

"His baritone is suck when being soprano."

Saeyoung pouting. "I just didnt do that for a long time."

You laughed. "It's been a long time you quit the agency." Your eyes meet Saeran's. "Nice to meet you again, Saeran. I see you're become more handsome than the last time i saw you."

Indeed. You never want to know what Mint Eye had did to him. The first time you saw him, you tought you saw a thin grumpy manekin.

But now, you can see he's fatter than bone already, his skin flushed healty and his now golden eyes shone brightly. "With your now red hair, im sorry if i missinterpreted you as Saeyoung."

Saeran's face look disgusted.

"Oi, what does mean, little brother?!"

You husshed Saeyoung Sulking Choi, he's pouting, walking out stomply. Give you both time alone, says that the drinks and snacks will waiting in living room with his funny voice.

The room fell silence after Seyoung leave. Just sound of trees and a dog from afar heard.

"Are you happy now, Saeran?"

The man sets an expressionless face. "Im a liar if i say no." But a bitter tone followed the next sentences. "But, i still dont think the leader of RFA got killed is deserve to my happiness. I've make many people suffer; to make you, an innocent one suffer.."

After your left hand reaches his hand, his mumbling stopped. Your face softened. Though your fist is tense. "Yeah, that time is so wild. I'd love to write the scenes in my journal to be published so that i can became famous writer, i'd blurred the character so our public figures friend, especially Saeyoung is still in unknown state." You tightening your hold hands. "The V's death is still hunting me behind the shadow of lonely Jumin's, even though he's now more cherfull, but some time he'd awake from nightmare.. Even Saeyoung has bear the burdens since he left you, i can see that from his eye when he working besides me in Rika's apartement.."

Saeran's Head drooped.

Your hands trembling. "So..."

 ** _SPLAT_**. You slapped his cheek with your right hand before stroked it gentle. Rub the redish cheek carefully, erased his silent tear with your thumb.

"... please live freely from today. Make yourself deserve to the happiness."

You hug him. His head rest on your shoulder while he let out quietly sobs.

You pat his back when you feel your tears fell too.

You relieved to freeing someone while you're still hugging by the darkness.

Maybe you are a M. You chukled.

"Lets rips our damn tears. It wont be good to make Saeyoung waiting too long."

Saeran laugh quietly. "You dont want to know what i did when he's sulking just because i didnt eat his homemade ice cream, the reason why the kitchen just like a zone after war."

You and Saeran just talking about how Saeran's suffered because Saeyoung insisted to draw him naked if Saeran still want him to forgive him.

You laughing. "You have to bannned Titanic form this house, then—" Looking forwad, your eyes widened. "Oh wow, cool!"

Saeran followed your eyes and facepalm.

Because before you, there is Saeyoung that smiles brightly. "Ta-daa!"

The important one is, how Saeyoung change the plain living room to the comprehensive and super cozy playing arena?

His big couch already covered with warm-looked blankets, the table has Miraculous Ladybug monopoly on it, beside it, are spread out a honey buddha chips bags, ph.D pepper, and boxes of PHD pizzas.

You can see boxes of movie casettes too. You noticed the one you'd love to watch. "I love you Saeyoung."

"I love you too, Juliet!" Then Saeyoung sighing. "But your husband will kill me if we're still going with it. Im apologize for you to see me as a pathetic Romeo."

"This pretty Juliet will forgive you if you go easy on me and give me all your monopoly's money. And oh, i think Shakespeare'd kill you first."

Saeyoung shooked his head. "I wont make Juliet seems pathetic for money." then he pulled out a bottle powder from his pocket. "Equippment are sets. Lets begin the game." He smirked.

You stretched your finger. "Let me know if you're scared."

"Just begin the game." Said the normalest-human there.

Then the game has goes to more getting late, and late. You face already worse and worse by powder on your face.

You pouting. "Who am i to beat two genius hacker."

Saeyoung laughing when he draw a pig nose with his finger on your nose using the powder. "Hallo Mrs. Pretty Pig Han."

Saeran choose to draw mustache. He's smiling when brought up his camera from who-know-where. "I'll send your husband this awesome picture of this year."

Your pout become worse. "I think this is the right time to watch Swiss Army Man."

The three players' laugh echoed in the room.

At least, you love the new picture that Saeyoung sending to your unactive phone.

Hint: do you know how adorable Saeran is when flowers from powder embellished his cheeks?

* * *

Sun's light came throught out from curtains. Wake you up from cozy couch and snuggling to your two warm source that laying in your left and your right.

But you've used to laying beside Jumin, hug him spoilly. And this is feel different...

The morning routine's memories hurting you heart. And you cant go back sleep.

So, you decided to wake your two sleepyhead with Pancake's aromas.

.

.

.

You are now on the way to Jumin's lonely Penthouse. Back home, while the supposedly _home figur_ is gone, and will be in your reach next week.

"Saeyoung, can we stop to buy some ice creams?"

"Of course babe."

Then your memories bring you back when Jumin bought you a chocolate ice cream, he thought you like choco flavors to the most. He never know you actualy love vanilla. Fooling him around with eating the ice cream he gave edaciouly.

Fortunately you've arrived to the store so you can remanage your bitter thought.

"Stop there. In front of the white small store." The car that Saeyoung drive stopped perfectly. "I'll be back. Which flavour you want? They can mix it too, by the way."

Saeyoung's face turned serious. "Are they have all flavours?"

Your cafe become blank. "Ha? I think... yes? yeah, they are pretty comprehensive."

His lips make a smirk. "So, you think you can remember _all_ my orders? I have pen and a paper, just for your info."

You sighed. Of course. The man before me is _Saeyoung_ after all. "Give me thats."

Saeyoung laughing, his eyes closed and when its opened, his golden lake shining. "You know that i love you, right?"

After give him your tongue, you write his long long loong orders.

The most crazy fact is, Saeyoung want them in _one_ cone.

Suddenly you thank being wife of Jumin so you can pay the store's employees properly.

... that was scene that Saeyoung can remember. The scene from thirty minutes ago.

Saeyoung squated in the pavement, observing the object before him; the melted ice cream that were lying helpless, dirtying the sidewalk. Seemed fall unwanted. The liquid's spread, made a large circle, which means fall hard before hit the ground.

His mind become blank.

The woman he secretly in love are vanish with no doubt, a force.

His heart's beat beated him, make his brain's skilless to working. Too distracted to thinking.

Then in his useless state, all he can do just contacted Jumin.

"Jumin, [y/nl] is kidnapped."

Because behind his shattered heart, he knows; _she has to back to her true lover._


	2. our sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, the definition of love is always unspoken. It's always be the heart who says it out loud.

You are watching the two bodies move closer until they can reach each lips that kissing passionately.

With wide eyes you see Jumin's hand reaches the woman's butt and squeezed the flesh. Rid the bitchy clothes the woman wore and suck her throat.

Your tears fall. One and two, then six. You can't counting you tears anymore. "Jumin!" You yelled despite your hurted throat.

They are still with their passionate foreplay.

"You remember that you still have me right?! YOU STILL HAVE ME AS YOUR WIFE!"

Jumin's eyes looking right at you, but didn't say anything. Just moving his lips to suck the woman's nipple.

... You cant say anyting anymore.

All your powers seems betray you. Not lending you an energy to even stops him.

Then when your husband trying to move in his dick to woman's pussy that was not yours, you cant stay still.

You had to stop them even if you can't move your single muscle.

Because Jumin Han is the only one for you. Even when you know Saeyoung is has feeling for you.

The only chooses you know are, protect your marriage or become single-lady forever.

Your husband's dick move in.

Then you yelled..

"I curse you... I CURSE YOU SARAH!"

.

.

.

You wake up. Spontaneously sat and suddenly feel exhausted even when you didn't do anything.

The dizziness in your head seems can killed you anytime. "O-ouch.." You flinched. More shocked because the clothes that Saeyoung has lend tou you is gone. A thin silk night gown subtitute it, despite the sun is still gleaming outside.

"Im wondering if he has the opportunities to always heard a such tempting voice of yours..."

You turned your head and immediately a view of handsome male entrance your vision. Your knowledge is absolute zero about this men. "Who are you?"

He tying his long, brunett hair. "Oh, my apologize. My name is Mary Vanderwood, nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Han."

Then you know what this all about. The last time you can remember is when you with awfully careful bringing Saeyoung's huge ice cream, then suddenly someone hit you to the consciousless, then the fact you wake up without Saeyoung, lead you to the absolute fact.

You smiled bitterly. "How much money do you want?"

"What?"

Vanderwood's face showed a shock face.

"You kidnapping me for money, right? Let see, i think i have fourty million won in my card—"

"Thats not about it!" Cuts Vanderwood. "And are you sure offering me that pathetic numbers?" He walked closer to you. Lift up your face with his thumb and index finger touches your chin gently. "I just playing with fire now. Never know his awful personality has changed because a certain beautiful wife's appeared and make his already perfect life perfectier."

"Be careful." You repulsed his touch, slapping his hand. "You could get burned anytime."

"I can handle it."

Aburptly, you can feel something's burn inside you.

Vanderwood whistling. "Oh, its the time."

You feel hot and become angry when know what is it. the sense of sweating and burning can't stop your determination. You glaring at him, though you can feel your cheeks are hot and sure they are reddish now. "Such a loser way to trap their prey. Are you this pathetic?" You sharpened your eyes. "I think i'd thanked my husband for forced me to become a material art artist."

"Dont be naïve." He climbed the bed. "In that state you are nothing compared to me. Besides i do matrial arts too. 'Coz its impossible to had a courage kidnapped Jumin Han's beautiful wife without those skills. So.."

His hand confined you. "... If you fight me, it'd be more interesting."

Your sweatness become worse. "Yeah it'd be interesting to see you bleeding."

He chuckled, and you can feel his hand touching you. _Oh!_ "Crap.."

"Watch your pretty mouth, Jumin'd not pleased to hear his wife's cursing."

Vanderwood closing the gap between your face and his while his hand slithering from your thigh to your core.

When his lips just barely millimeter to yours, you let out a desperate whisper. _"Jumin.. help me.."_

Like a mantra, the door opened roughly.

And you can't believe your vision. He's supposedly still in America until next week. But why he's here? Right before your eyes?!

There's Jumin Han, stand graciously in the threshold, step on the broken door, his mien is in the most messy you've ever see. Even you couldn't believe you'll see him that untidy.

His wirsts shirt are rolled in random, showing his strudy strong arm that looked so tense, coloring with blue and red from blood. You barely noticed he didn't wear his favourite stripped tie, so that his shirt loose showed his broad chest that up and down from fast breathing.

His eyes look stright at Vanderwood with the most cold, flat, and death gazing. Anger and madness buning in his eyes.

"And.. Mr. Han's finally arrived." Vanderwood spoke flatly, though his eyes are sharp.

"Thanks for bloody welcome which come from you called bodyguards." Your husband tone is low. "Warm session with them has reached the end, all i need just one punch to ended the boss, then take back my bunny right there."

"I've to beat you for having a tested your sweet bunny, then."

Then the next are too fast to happen. Both are moving in thirsty of blood.

Jumin dodge every Vanderwood's wild attack; he use foot and arm as death weapon. From what you've see, you didn't want to know that'd happen if your husband was attacked.

But then, with inhuman movement, Jumin catch both Vanderwood's arm and food. Throwing him hard to the floor, before grip Vanderwood's collar shirt and lifting him up.

Oh, you know Jumin'd use his Taekwondo jutsu from how he moving his wirst and fingers. "Take my punch."

 ** _POW_**.

Vanderwood smirked. "You called it a punch? How funny." before collapsed. A tooth falling down, full of blood. Jumin clean up his hand like he barely has touched something disgusting. His back faced you.

"Come here, my part was end." Then his agent securities rushed in. "Bring him to my secret agents, they know what should they do."

"Yessir." The securities back off.

Silence fall upon between you.

"Now.." He moving. Stare at you face to face. "What should i do to punish my naughty wife?"

Despite your full of lust condition, you bowed. Feel too hot to noticed the falling tears. "But you are more bad..." You shaking.

Jumin walked towards you.

"If you think i dont know what have you do with Sarah in Seattle. You are wrong!" You covered you face with hands when feel his arm hugging you and lifting you up, hug you closer with bridal style carrying.

"I've watched whachu did for fucking whole hours!" You are sobbing, and become worse instantly. Though you can't denied his touch upon you is bliss.

"I think i'll just give it a shot because im so missed you! Fortunately i have CCTV i've begged Saeyoung to set up in your every office in different countries.. think of it, maybe we'll not go through this incident if i didn't do that; if i didn't fucking miss you!" You yelled at him, opened your arms because you want him see how hurted you. Then, you can pay attention to where he bring you two up to. You still have no idea where you is, but the place has beautiful balcony with white roses surrounded it. You can see a large pool underneath.

"Maybe.. maybe we won't experience this if i accept Saeyoung's proposal, and not fall in love with you..." You rest your head in his chest, smelling his faded cologne. "... so you can happy with Sara—"

He stick out his arm with you on its, Your body out from balcony's hedgerow. "Eh?"

You noticed something's wrong. "Jumin?" You looked at him, then pool in the first floor. You goosebumped.

He return your eyes. Looking at you with deep sorrow and regret. "I will hear every alphabets out from your mouth after we cooled our head."

Then he loose his grip a bit, make you forget your heat. "J-jumin!"

He throw you to the pool underneath.

**_SWOOSH_ **

"KYAAAA!" You shouted. "WHAT THE BLOODY MARRY HECK JUMIIIIINN?! "

**_SPLASH_ **

Your conscious hit the line, when your body crashed to the cold water, your heat gone completely, feel hurt a bit in back. You drown for a bit, just like what Netwon's said in his second law. You swimming up and intended to whooping Jumin when you see him stand up on the hedgerow. Your eyes widened, mouth agape.

_What the hell is he intended to do now..._

Your eyes half lided when you see Jumin's silhouette become bigger and bigger before chrused the pool just like you had.

**_SPLASH_ **

He swimming up towards you, grip your waist tightly. He sighed in your neck.

"I missed you..."

Your heart sink, too happy or too hurt to hear that words, you dont have any courage left to asked yourself anymore. So all you can do is answer him with, "I missed you too."

You feel safely in his arms, the warm embraces which only you can get from him.

All your anxious, and unessy feeling gone, even the idea to slapp him sounds somehow ridiculous.

Those feeling vanish, because seagulls has eaten that; in exchange, you feel free.

Before you could manage, you sleep in his arms.

You can feel his lips on your forhead, mumbling something you cant hear.

* * *

You listened to the birds' chipper outside. Feeling warm by sun's embraces. The feeling of the flatly of bed is comfy just like you've used to since you married Jumi—

Wait, flat?

You open your eyes. _Futon_?

And strange room entered your vision. You see a _shōji_ door.

You are in the wooden room. With big wide window that showing a perfect morning view. You smell trees and flowers too.

"Where?" You stand, walked to the nearest window. Realize you wear a silk beautiful violet _nemaki_.

A soft knocked came from door. "Mrs. Han are you awake? Mind if i come in?"

You hesitated. "Um, yeah? No probs, come in."

The door's sliding and opened, a woman bowing and says, "I will help you to prepare. Your husband, Mr. Han's waiting for you in the garden."

Oh, this is his another game. You should know it earlier, you two had a marriage for seventeen years. How could you forget his behaviour for _gaming_?

"Help me scrubing my back, then."

.

.

.

"Right this way, Mrs. Han."

You followed after her carefully, didnt want to ruin your layered cloths, a dark purple kimono that so too magnificent, you somehow feel burdened. Seeing at beautiful garden while stepping on the footpath of rock and green grasses. "Where are we exactly?"

"In the Castle for exclusive rental in Kyoto, Mrs. Han."

You didn't want to know more...

 _And, for how long time you can manage to sleep, actuality?_ Since you are slept in Korea and wake up in Japan. Just like buffalo, huft. No wonder if he's cheating..

Nah, that wasn't it. It just out from habits; You're just about experienced a tiring habits yesterday.

You turned your head sideways to avoid the sudden embarrassment, hear the sounds of _shishi odashi_ 's from afar.

"Mr. Han's waiting you there." After bowed, she left you alone. Giving you your precious privat time.

You nodded. Walk faster up to the wooden bridge and walking down to the more grassy footage, impatient to face to faced with Jumin fucking Han.

Lets go get the ideas.. hm..

What you'd do to do him? Confronted him then slap him? or vice versa? No. You slapped yourself instead. Its too ridiculous to even think about that action. No way you'd harass him. You thought you watched too much drama, too much opera soap too. I'd do that with my own way. Didn't like a bit the idea of you two will fights in this impromptu holiday.

Maybe, cool confronts would be fine. Just like what the Heroin do in Mystic ID. With necessary improvements.

You didn't complain you're too much gaming.

But, after you say what you want him to hear, then what?

Having marriage with him, you'll guessing he'd says,

_'It's not me, that was my doppelganger from planet CHERRY101. You know you're always be my Elizabeth the 1st, no? If you didn't, lets make our marriage longer so you'd know me better.'_

You chuckled. Yeah, Jumin and his timeless joke..

But, what if that wasn't the case?

You are sure it was him, no one else, from the tie you had packed for him to wear.

You slowing your step.

What if he want to a divorce?

Unexpected thing always happened in marriage, right? An inadvertently encounter could lead anyone to their true soulmate.

Your tear dropped. Stop walking completely. Didn't ready yet to faced the truth reason.

You can't imagining a single day without him. What you should do? He's mean everything for you. You'll always forgive him, but that wasn't always the case..

What if the case was you're bored him—

Should you divorced him first for freeing him? To give him a true happiness?

More tears drop.

Then if that's the case..

Two hands reached your waits, stopped everything you had in thoughts.

"Im sorry." You hear it, the low voice you missed so bad. "Im sorry, so sorry." His grip tighter in every word he let out.

"Tell me, then." You hate the way how your voice shaking. "What's the reason?"

He fell silent.

"You can say anyting!" Now, you can feel your body's shaking. Want to return his hug but you make your hands covered your face instead. "Tell me you're fed up with me, finally disgusted by me, or finally finding your new heart—"

"IM STILL IN LOVE YOU!" Jumin yelled, cutting you. He sighed out a depression breath. "And still love for your forever. The fact wont change even when i lost my last breathe.. i just.. didn't know how to put it..."

"You know that you'd always be honest with your wife, right?" You sobbing. "If im still a wife in your heart, though."

"First, stop crying! Its frustrated me the most, you know that your husband is loathe to hear you crying. Two, you are the one and only and always be my wife!"

You pouting. "How could you ordering me when we are going to divorce?"

He pulled his hand. And you turned your body to see his shocked face.

And you wanted to mock yourself when you see how handsome your husband in deep purple hakama are. Want to hug him so bad and wont let him for years. But..

That's the first time you see how funny his face with his mouth agape.

Though the emotions in his widen eyes is scarring.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You are going to divorce me, aren't you?"

"I'll never do that!" He glaring. "Or, is it actually you the one who want to divorcing me?"

"What?! Dont you dare to doubt my love!" Your index finger touched his chest, tap it for few times. "Besides, your are the one who's cheating!"

He fell silent, again.

Then, he laughing. Hard.

That's the second times you heard him laughing this hard.

You offended. "Pardon me? Aren't we in a serious conversation here?"

He stopped his laugh instantly, like he never did that laugh.

He facepalm. "Right, this is still about the cheating.." He lowered his hands, and you can see how sour his expression. "Lets not talk about that here. i've found a lovely gazebo to spends our time together in it."

He offering his hand. "Lets go?"

You bite your lower lip. Reach for his hand.

.

.

.

The wooden gazebo is indeed lovely. Stand graciously with a lively wysteria in it. Spread it's pinkish long flower outside, prettify the hexagonal window, glowing very beautiful with sun's light pass through it.

You twist your kimono, make a tsubaki flower as the kimono's motif wrinkled.

_It's been a whole dozen hour he didn't say a word!_

That' just make your nervous faded, become cooled down. You fondling your husband hand, make him startled from his bent over pose, guessing it's time for talk, or you'd being impatient and dying anguishy.

"You can always says everything to me, doesn't meant to give you more pressure, but i think all you need just let out it.."

He lift up his head. Starring at you strightly. His eyes are unreadable.

"What if.." He hesistating. "What if i'd say it was a joke?"

You let out a cheerful but deathly voice, "What?"

Was his tongue's sprain so he mistaken a word from _khilaf_ to _joke_?

Nah, you just made that up, you knew it. You shook your head, the fact is so hilarious so that you want bang your head at the tree's trunk in front of you.

"I don't know since when you apply the CCTV but, i know being watched by unknown from last week. My securities can't find it for many reasons." He starting to opened the Pandora Box. "So i did that.. i did hire someone to take after my look and acting to lovely dovey with a women i even dont know her name. Just make sure she looked like Sarah to make the scene spicy, because i love your jealousy."

Jumin avoid your flattened gaze.

"You dont thinking forward to many exited possibilities in there, right? What if that wasn't me?"

"Love sure make you be a stupidiest person, dont you agree? I just have a instinct it was you." He lowered his posture, you even can't see his forehead anymore. "All i regreted were when a male that i know was seven's touched you, spent the night together in his house when i hurried back home to surprised you, but you're not there and being kidnapped. Im the one who surprised, instead."

He lifted his head. His eyes sharpen. "Since when you being a mutineer?"

Under his glare, you want to bury yourself in Alice's hole that somehow appeared. Even when you know he's the worst doer here.

So you turn over his gaze, with the same level intensity. "Ah hah? And you'd blamed a jealousy women for that? Even Seven's know all is fair betwen war and men."

"Objection. I've never touch a single woman but you!"

"And you would think i did that because i want to?!"

"You arranged it so that could be happened, no?!"

"Fine!"

You pulled his neck with a necessarily speed so you didn't hurt him, you sharpen your eyes. "Accept this."

You bowed forwrad so you could give him a kiss. The one that passionately in first, but soft in the last. Didn't want this moment's ruin by lust. "You are the one who i loved though."

He set up a soft smile. "Who was taught you for being such a smart mouth?"

You can't help it, smile with him. "The one in front of me? I've been with him for over seventeen years, it can't be help."

"Then he must be very skillful to handle a such naughty person.."

You two giggling together.

"i think seven's antique influenced you too much, Mrs. Han." Jumin says.

"And the revenge i could manage after your-not-so-funny-joke was i think because your influenced, Mr. Han." You replied, then pouting. "I think you make my back hurt since you throw me up like throwing a golf ball."

"Im so sorry for it. I cant make my thoughts clear that moment, im too jealous.. i'll give you a special massages as my deep apologise." He kisses your nose. "Besides no one will throwing a golf ball."

You two move so can sit upward properly, but didn't untanged the hands. Silence to drown by each existence.

"So, what Vanderwood's reason to having a such action?"

"Just an ex-husband from Glam Choi, seemed he's want to claim you for how my father claim Glam."

You sighed. "What an act.."

"Yeah what an act," Jumin smiled. "Im relieved nothing serious is happen."

You nodded, "me too." Then something important popped in your head.

"Jumin, dont fire the securities staff since it wasn't not their fault because they and the system can't beat Saeyoung up." You spoked carefully, know you'd bring a sensitive topic up.

He sighed. "I already fired them."

You suddenly felt sorrow. It was your fault, no doubt. They're lost their job because of you.

"But i can hiring them to another job."

You laughing. So wide so you feel you are showing your cannin tooth. You hug him. "I love you, Jumin!"

You can't see his face, but can feel his smile. "I love you more.."

.

**Their love are hidden from crazy paparazzis; out so far from Jumin Han's collagues and [y/n] Han's friends, but some people would feel their love even when they're didn't show it.**

**B** **ecause, the definition of love is always unspoken. It's always be the heart who says it out loud.**

.

.

.

"By the way, where is kids, babe?"

"Right there. Filming us with camera that my Father given up as a gift."

You growled. Lifting your wrist _kimono_. "Come here you kids! I'd teach you how to respect your parents's private time!"

"You said kids but we're nearly seventeen, mom!"

"Your way is still long though!"

.

.

.

Then, in OurTube, a video from unknown user with 10 viewer appeard.

It has a little alphabetic title so not catch much eyes and has a blurr the object's face.

With a certain three black hair, [y/c hair, two red heads, and the one white, yellow and brown as the template.

The title's say,

monopoly without beer

But you'd be more than happy to called it as,

_after our sweet revenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally~
> 
> im so sorry for made a such role for Vanderwood. He's just too adorable and i cant find the right character too dealt with the antagonist part.. so um.. lolol
> 
> why i use japan as the place? because i didn't know much korea, and used to japan-thing since all i do when i have time are watched anime, and many japanish-thing. But i do love Mystic Messenger!
> 
> and oh! khilaf does mean make a mistake with a certain intentions.. uh, ask google for more lololol
> 
> ... hey, what about a sequel?
> 
> i've the idea in my head but if you; my readers didn't like it, it'd be pointless for me to typed it.
> 
> i'd like to make Han's Twins appeared lol *wink
> 
> last words, lemme know whats you had in tought~
> 
> then, see you at the sequel?

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: 
> 
> the fact is, PHD is a well known pizza store in my country, it's just pleased to add it lolol
> 
> and, im so so sorry for my lack sentences.. know that i hate grammatical-things, ugh. I hope my english didn't ruin your mood OTL
> 
> about Saeran.. in Seven's route i'd like to help him so bad, but Cheritz make me like a statue with feelings even in secret ending 1 and 2
> 
> so i help him in this fict haha!
> 
> even just for a bit;;
> 
> last words, iknow it's sound so selfish, but let me know what you think through receive(s), please! i open my heart and mind to any criticisms!
> 
> Then, see you at the last chapter!


End file.
